Obey Your Masters
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Michael and Lucifer love dominating Gabriel…just about as much as he loves being taking both by Lucifer from behind and Michael thrusting into his mouth. PWP pure smut. Warnings: Domination Kink, Slight S&M, Wing Kink, Oral, Anal Play, Dirty talk, Orgasm Denial and anything else I missed. Rated M for sexual content. Oneshot, possibly Twoshot. LuciferxGabrielxMichael


**Hello fellow smut-people. **

**How have you guys been?**

**I've had a huge headache today, it sucks I know but I brought myself to write you this little smutfest.**

**Sorry if it has any mistakes, it is currently 2:23 AM in the morining, I'm tired and have a huge headache.**

**Without further a do...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel was their little cockslut.

Gabriel wouldn't ever admit it but he loved the feeling of being stuffed from both ends, he loved how ruthless and animal like Lucifer pounded in to him from behind as Michael gently guided his cock into Gabriel's all too willing mouth.

Lucifer and Michael loved getting Gabriel like this, all submissive and just waiting for the taking. It turned them on to be able to have Gabriel at any hour of the day or night whenever they were feeling horny.

Gabriel was also very vocal when he was being fucked which only egged them on, Gabriel moaning around Michael's cock felt wonderful as he was being thrusted into by Lucifer.

Lucifer loved the feeling of Gabriel's tight heat around him, pounding into the sweetest ass he had ever felt. He let out a feral snarl as he felt Gabriel clench around him insinuating that he was close to his blissful peak.

Gabriel groaned around Michael's cock that had been forced down his throat causing Michael's breath to hitch and his hand began to pet Gabriel's hair like he was an animal that was being praised for doing good rather than acting out.

"Good pet." Michael mumbled, continuing petting Gabriel's head as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Gabriel's mouth, all the moaning and groaning from Gabriel had been doing wonders to his cock as the vibrations caused a heat to begin to build in his body.

Gabriel could feel himself as he was getting very close to coming, one of Lucifer's personal kinks was making Gabriel come without touching himself- or not at all- so he had been getting quite skilled at coming untouched.

Lucifer picked up more speed as he rammed into Gabriel again and again, not even bothering to aim for his prostate but only searching after his own pleasure. Only when Gabriel clenched his velvety muscles around his aching, leaking cock once more, did he finally loose it and finally fill Gabriel up with his hot come.

Michael moaned softly as he saw Lucifer come undone, with the feeling of Gabriel's throat working around him and the visual of Lucifer's face contorted in pleasure he came directly down Gabriel's eager throat.

Gabriel whined as he felt Lucifer stop thrusting and Michael pulling his cock out of his mouth, his flushed and aching cock left high and dry.

Certainly they wouldn't do that...

Leave him high and dry…

Would they?

Gabriel whined some more as Lucifer and Michael moved him on the bed with his legs hanging off, Michael moved between his legs while Lucifer moved behind him and eased his pair of golden wings out of their usual furled up place against his body.

"Shh, let big brother take care of you." Lucifer whispered in his ear as Michael lowered himself on his abused and neglected cock that was just begging for attention.

Lucifer began to work his fingers through the feathers, gently taking a fistful in his hands and tugging lightly in time with Michael's thrusts, the pain mixing with pleasure in a addictingly way that made his cock leak a little extra precome which Michael easily licked away before it could trickle down to his abused hole.

Gabriel groaned and leaned into Lucifer's hands working on his feathers but at the same time thrusting eagerly into the wet heat that was his older brothers mouth.

"Fuck…" Gabriel panted out as he felt his balls draw up closer to his body, Lucifer and Michael worked faster as they could tell that Gabriel was close.

Finally Gabriel came the first time of the night _hard _into Michael's sinfully good mouth that he craved almost as much as he craved their cocks to be stuffed in both holes.

Lucifer and Michael didn't stop there, no, they kept going until Gabriel was begging for them to stop and only then did they show mercy for their younger brother.

Lucifer chuckled as Gabriel basically fell into his arms and passed out almost immediately.

"I think we did a good job of fucking him out tonight, what do you think Michael?" Lucifer asked as he set Gabriel under the covers in the middle, making sure his wings were out of harm's way and left room for him and Michael to join him on either side of the much too big bed.

"We could do better. Maybe we should try those cockrings humans seem to be so fond of to keep him on edge for a day or two, and then let him come." Michael mused as he moved on the left side of the bed and stroked Gabriel's face lovingly as Lucifer sat down on the other side.

"Hmm. Do you remember how disobedient he was when he first walked in on you riding me and begging for more? You remember how he got hard watching you working yourself on my cock?" Lucifer was getting a bit hard just at the memory, he had fucked Michael numerous times that night and then when Gabriel walked In it all went to hell, but with some convincing and the fact that he had gotten hard made it easy for Lucifer and Michael to dominate their little brother and fuck him into oblivion.

Michael chuckled lightly as the pictures of Gabriel with wide and confused eyes but with a hard member straining in his pants came to mind.

Lucifer yawned, normally archangels don't sleep but having 6 orgasms takes a lot out of a person, so with no final comment he laid down next to Gabriel and let his wings join with his limp ones under the covers.

Michael rolled his eyes as he saw Lucifer cuddle with Gabriel and turned off the lights before joining them under the warm covers.

* * *

**I have to say- I like this pairing... **

**PS: I have most of the 'Gabriel walking in on Michael riding Lucifer' scene already written if anyone is interested. **

**... As mentioned before, I'm tired as hell so...**

**Goodbye :D!**


End file.
